The Deserted
by AzazeDoesFanfic
Summary: The school goes on a field trip, bored, as it is always the same, because Elmore is surrounded by a hot desert. Gumball is bored, and Darwin is excited, this being his first middle school field trip. But both Darwin and Carrie feel some dark forces at play, as soon as the bus malfunctions... and they are stuck in the desert.


**Roses Are Red,**

 **Violets are blue,**

 **I don't own Amazing world of Gumball,**

 **You probably don't too,**

 **But seriously guys,**

 **Thank you,**

 **You guys have given me a single view,**

 **Hearts From Azaze**

 **(You might wanna read my other two, before this one, or it will NOT make any sense)**

 **(You have been warned)**

The Deserted (A Carrie x Darwin and Gumball x Penny Story)

Settings: Virtual Reality, Library

Main Characters: Carrie, Darwin, Gumball, Penny

Minor Characters: Rocky, Masami, Bug

Darwin: Why do you guys look so bored? We are having a field trip!

Gumball: Dude, Elmore Junior High field trips are so boring, It's choice of food is buttered bread.

Penny: There is nothing around Elmore except Desert, and it's so hot last time we were there, our volleyball popped from the heat.

Carrie: We aren't even allowed to bring water bottles. Not that I can drink water.

Rocky: C'mon dudes. It doesn't have to be boring.

Gumball: That's easy for you to say, your not made of skin.

Rocky: Doesn't mean I don't drink water.

Penny: Darwin, how do you keep so energized?

Darwin: I store water. It really helps with walking, or running, or walking.

Carrie: Really?

*Inspirits Darwin*

Carrie: Oh my goodness. So refreshing.

Darwin: You guys have been out here before?

Gumball: Every month. It's horrid.

Darwin: I was here once. But that was awhile ago.

Penny: At Least your having a different emotion than boredom.

Sussie: Sussie love field trip!

Gumball: Ugh.

Masami: Well I filled myself up before going.

Carrie: Yeah, I'd much rather steal from Darwin.

Masami: Darwin and Carrie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

*Engine stops*

Carrie: Even the bus doesn't like your attitude, Masami.

Rocky: The… Fuel… Is… Out…

Students: What?

Rocky: I will find more.

Students: Ugh.

*15 Minutes Later*

Darwin: Wait, we're in the middle of nowhere. How would he find gas.

Gumball: I'll check.

*5 Minutes Later*

Gumball: He's not outside.

Penny: So he... abandoned us.

Voice: Soon…

Darwin and Carrie: Ah!

Gumball and Penny: What?

Carrie: He's back.

Penny: Who?

Darwin: Bug.

Gumball: Bug?

Carrie: Bug.

Banana Joe: Bug?!

…

Banana Joe: Who's Bug?

Carrie: The nightmare.

Masami: What are you talking about?

Darwin: Creatures that create nightmares.

Carrie: We were attacked by one a week ago.

Masami: That… is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

Darwin: Whatever

Carrie: Darwin, we are going.

Penny: Why?

Carrie: We are not going to have anyone here get hurt. Just, stay here.

Penny: Me and Gumball are coming to.

Gumball: What the why?

Penny: Because, they are our friends, and need our help.

Gumball: Oh yeah…

Darwin: Let's go.

*Walk out of bus and toward mountain*

Penny: We should go to that mountain. It might have water.

Carrie: Can't argue with that.

*At mountain*

Gumball: You said there would be water.

Penny: I said there might be water. *Rolls eyes*

Darwin: I'm so hot, My sweat is just salt.

Gumball: I'm so hot, my eyebrows have turned into rocks.

Penny: I'm so hot, my feet have grown roots in the ground.

Carrie: I don't feel heat.

*All look at her meanly*

Carrie: Just saying.

Darwin: Water!

Penny: Water?

Carrie: Water.

Gumball: Water!?

Darwin: Yeah. That's. That's what I said.

Gumball: *Puts foot in* Ah! Why? Is? It? So? Hot?

Penny: This must be an active volcano.

Darwin: Woooo! Hot tub!

*Jumps in hot tub and others follow him*

Carrie: Not so hot once you get used to it. Course I wouldn't know. Cause I can't feel heat.

Penny: Really? *Sarcastically* You had to point that out again?

Carrie: *Shrugs*

Penny: I'm just happy we made it this far.

*Scene Shifts*

Masami: Ugh. Where. Are. They.

Teri: Probably abandoned us.

Masami: I thought they were just bluffing. I'm kind of worried for them.

Leslie: You're… worried about someone?

Masami: What? Of course not. They are just… fun to have around.

Molly: Ooooo! Masami likes Darwin!

Masami: What? No I don't!

Sussie: Sussie love gossip!

Carmen: Wait. Didn't Rocky try to find gas?

Masami: Yeah.

Carmen: Well, the tank is one tenth to full…

Masami: Then why would he go?

Carmen: Bug.

Masami: Bug?

Alan: Bug.

Joe: Bug!?

*Scene shifts to Penny, Darwin, Gumball, and Carrie climbing the volcano*

Darwin: What do you think is going to be at the top?

Carrie: Probably volcanic rock.

Darwin: That's hot.

Carrie: You're hot. *Blushes*

Darwin: What?

Carrie: Nothing.

Penny: *Chuckle*

Gumball: Well, we are almost too the top.

*Bats come out of hole*

Darwin: *High pitch scream*

*Rock crumbling*

Darwin: Uh-Oh…

Gumball: Run!

*Run to escape the falling rocks*

Darwin: Carrie, hurry up!

*Rock crushes Carrie*

Carrie: *Screams* Oh yeah, ghost…

Gumball: We should… get off this volcano

Voice: Now…

Penny: What was that?

Carrie: Bug.

Darwin: Bug.

Penny: Bug?

Gumball: Bug.

Carrie: Yeah, that's what I- never mind.

Bug: Darwin, Carrie. How nice too see you again. As you can see, I've found my way into your world. And soon I will crown myself king. And you will be my- wait. Who are they?

Carrie: Gumball and Penny.

Bug: Why?

Darwin: They wanted to know if they could come.

Bug: But this was only going to be two way revenge. Ugh. Forget it. It won't hurt to take two more mortal souls.

Carrie: Why are we your enemies?

Bug: Because you were two perfect mortals to crush. One of you hated life, and one of you loved it, I was going to balance your forces to make myself a perfect body. And because-

Darwin: Because what?

Bug: Sorry, You're too late. Time for you to break.

*Reality dissolves*

*Park forms*

Penny: Guys, what's happening?

Darwin: This is all fake, anybody here could be a lie. He's trying to turn us against each other.

Fake Carrie: Darwin, I'm scared.

Darwin: We have done it before, we can do it again.

Fake Carrie: Gumball, hold me.

Darwin: What?

Fake Carrie: Darwin, you not supposed to be here, we need a hero, not a pet.

Darwin: W-What?

Fake Carrie: You heard me, go.

Gumball: Something's wrong here, dude.

Darwin: How could you do this, Gumball?

Gumball: I'm not-

*Fake Carrie kisses Gumball*

Gumball: I-

Darwin: I can't believe I called you my brother…

*Darwin walks away and dissolves*

Carrie: No, No, No!

Fake Gumball: It's okay Carrie.

Carrie: I know what to do.

Fake Gumball: *Laughs* what? Carrie you're useless.

Carrie: Huh?

Darwin: He-He's right

Carrie: Darwin?

Darwin: Penny, is just more qualified.

Fake Penny: Yep, I can actually help the situation.

Carrie: No, I can do something!

Fake Penny: Just give in Carrie.

Carrie: I can't call you my friend anymore.

Darwin: Wait- Carrie!

*Carrie walks away and dissolves*

*Arena forms around real Gumball and Penny*

Bug: Sorry to-Bug you- I just thought you'd like to see the downfall of your friends.

Gumball: Buddy?

Darwin: Hello, stranger…

Penny: Carrie, drop the act!

Carrie: The only act I've done is given up my soul for the ruler.

Gumball: You guys have to snap out of it!

Bug: And just to prove they aren't your friends anymore- They are going to watch you be eaten alive.

Gumball: D-D- Darwin?

Darwin: Let it be done.

*Trionyx emerges from cage*

Gumball: Oh no…

*Darwin and Carrie watch as the Trionyx corners Penny and Gumball*

Darwin: Stop! Bug, this is wrong, you said they would live.

Bug: My dear Darwin, here is a lesson. You don't, deal, with evil.

Carrie: Psst

Penny: Carrie?

Carrie: C'mon, Darwin can't hold this act for that long.

*Sneak out*

Darwin: I'm just saying, you shouldn't deal with evil, but evil backwards is live, and you should always look backwards.

Bug: That, is the stupidest thing, I have ever heard.

Darwin: Why?

Bug: Spelling words backwards gives them a whole different meaning!

Darwin: Actually, I said always look backwards.

Bug: Why?

Darwin: Because sometimes, your worst enemies are there.

*Bug turns to see Carrie with her spell book*

Carrie: Are we- bugging you? Nailed it!

*Catches Bug in spell book*

Darwin: Well, that was the most confusing 10 minutes of my life.

Bug: Let me out of here!

Carrie: Just- Just ignore him.

Gumball: Just so you know, uh, that wasn't the real Carrie.

Darwin: Don't worry, I think I would know the real Carrie.

Carrie: Yeah, Hehe.

Penny: We should probably get back to the bus now.

Gumball: Actually, I think the four of us could just stay here for a little bit.

Bug: Five of us!

Carrie: I'm gonna, uh, put him back in the underworld. But maybe the four of us can hang out sometime later.

Penny: Yeah sure.

*Carrie disappears and Penny turns into a dragon and flies away*

Gumball: Wait! Can one of you get us a ride home?

…

Darwin: They'll be back...

*End*

 **This is my third,**

 **Hope it is cool,**

 **Although it is not,**

 **Based in their school,**

 **Please forgive me,**

 **For the things I have done,**

 **The shippings I've made,**

 **Actually, I have made none,**

 **Which means I do not,**

 **Own this great show,**

 **But I do watch it,**

 **You already know ;)**

 **Hearts from Azaze**

 **Shoutout to the sun, for keeping me out of the shade.**

 **And to viewers-they help reduce my insanity.**


End file.
